gintamafandomcom-20200222-history
Lesson 590
First Disciple (一番弟子, Ichiban Deshi) is the 590th chapter of the Gintama series. It is revealed that Oboro is the reason for Utsuro’s disappearance and his subsequent reappearance as Shouka Sonjuku's Yoshida Shouyou. Story A child cowers in his hiding place as Naraku massacres the whole household. Unfortunately, he is soon discovered and is left to die as the house burns. While he lies on the ground surrounded by dead bodies, he encounters Utsuro whom he thought was a shinigami. Back in present day, the Kihetai is fending off Naraku’s pursuit. Henpeita is concerned that they will be separated with Katsura and Kaientai, to which Takasugi replies that he had no intention to fight alongside them; he swore to return their favours all at once. This includes Oboro’s share, who appears right in their path. Meanwhile Sahadaru is seen running through the woods carrying the unconscious Umibouzu. Thanking the assassins for leading Takasugi’s group towards him, Oboro orders for their retreat with the Harusame troops, stating that Utsuro has achieved his goals. He then compares the rebel forces to the likes of insignificant insects. When Takasugi questioned his intention to stay behind, he merely points out that certain insects (i.e. Gintoki and Takasugi) do not give up on their lives easily despite losing everything, and he understands because he is also under the influence of the same man both lost. However Takasugi simply refutes that the same man is in fact different; he will avenge for Shouyou’s death by killing the man. Oboro echos the same thoughts, but instead will protect that man by removing any obstacles for him till death, regardless of his identity as Shouyou or Utsuro. Battle between the both ensued as Oboro’s flashbacks intertwines with the actions. Explaining his definition of a s''hinigami'', Utsuro draws out his sword and begin to heal the dying child in hopes that his actions could at least cleanse his sins by allowing the child to live and resent him. It was from then Oboro decided to serve him wholeheartedly, to which the latter considered his presence in Naraku problematic and started a discussion. The scene then cuts to a frantic Oboro confronting Utsuro after orders of his execution due to his disappearance were given out. Explaining how the child may have given him the resolve to execute his plans from long ago, he names Oboro his first disciple as promised back then. In the meantime, the fight between Takasugi and Oboro intensifies. Sitting by a bonfire under a pine tree, Utsuro begins telling Oboro his plans to open a school named Shouka Sonjuku, and both were excited at the prospects of having more comrades and disciples in the future. The scene then cuts back to the present, where Takasugi is seen falling onto the ground while his shikomizue is planted at Oboro’s neck. Quotes * Oboro: (To Takasugi) I do not care either way. Whether it be... Yoshida Shouyou or Utsuro, I simply remove obstacles in that man's way. I will simply use the fire that is left in this life, to burn away your wings. * Oboro: (In flashbacks, to Utsuro) You have not taught me that, have you? If sensei really was a bad person, I would already be a fine assassin. I will give up on killing techniques, so will you let me be your first disciple at your school? * Utsuro/Yoshida Shouyou: (On his disappearance, to young Oboro) No. I have had this insidious plot since before you came. But it may have been thanks to you that I found the resolve to carry it out. Even if I have committed crimes that cannot be atoned for even with death, I can live and continue making up for them. I will fight as well, with the shinigami inside of me. * Utsuro/Yoshida Shouyou: (About Shouka Sonjuku) It was born under a pine tree just now. Right now it is just you and me, but eventually, we will hopefully have many comrades and many disciples gathered under this pine tree. Characters Characters in order of appearance # Oboro # Tenshouin Naraku # Utsuro / Yoshida Shouyou # Kiheitai ## Takasugi Shinsuke ## Kijima Matako ## Takechi Henpeita # Katsura Kotarou (Cameo) # Sakamoto Tatsuma (Cameo) # Sadaharu (Cameo) # Umibouzu (Cameo) Category:Chapters